the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
List of animated feature films
This list of animated feature films compiles animated feature films from around the world and is organized alphabetically under the year of release (the year the completed film was first released to the public). Theatrical releases as well as made-for-TV (TV) and direct-to-video (V) movies of all types of animation are included. Currently the list doesn't recognize one release form from another. In order to qualify for this list, films must be "over 40 minutes long and have animation in at least 75% of their running time, or have at least 40 minutes of animation in total." This list chooses to use the AFI, AMPAS and BFI definitions of a feature film. For animated films under 40 minutes, see List of animated short films. For marionette films like Team America: World Police, or films featuring non-animated puppets, see Films featuring puppetry. Also, primarily live-action films with heavy use of special effects are not included. Lists by decade *List of animated feature films before 1940 *List of animated feature films of the 1940s *List of animated feature films of the 1950s *List of animated feature films of the 1960s *List of animated feature films of the 1970s *List of animated feature films of the 1980s *List of animated feature films of the 1990s *List of animated feature films of the 2000s *List of animated feature films of the 2010s *List of animated feature films of the 2020s *List of animated feature films of the 2030s *List of animated feature films of the 2040s *List of animated feature films of the 2050s *List of animated feature films of the 2060s *List of animated feature films of the 2070s *List of animated feature films of the 2080s *List of animated feature films of the 2090s *List of animated feature films of the 2100s Other *List of 20th Century Fox theatrical animated features *List of Disney theatrical animated features *List of Paramount Pictures theatrical animated features *List of Sony theatrical animated features *List of Universal Pictures theatrical animated features *List of Warner Bros. theatrical animated features See also * Best Animated Feature Film * Adult animation * Animated television series * History of animation * List of adult animated films * List of adult animated series * List of animated package films * List of animated short series * List of animated television series * List of animation studios * List of Chinese animated films * List of computer-animated films * List of lost or unfinished animated films * List of stop-motion films * List of anime films External links * Spanish animated features * List of Hungarian animated feature films * Animation feature films produced and released in Western and Central Europe * List of Russian animated films * The Big Cartoon DataBase and Forum * List of animated features theatrically released in the US, compiled by Jerry Beck * a shorter list of recent and upcoming Russian features (from CGwiki) * Danish animated features * List of French animated films * List of French and Belgium animated feature films * List of Czech animated films * Toonarific * British animated features * The Big movie DataBase and Forum * List of animated child friendly movies released in the US * Feature Animated Category:Lists